I'm back Baby!
by anakins11
Summary: Thalia is back but she didn't tell anybody that she was coming back. Thalia gets unexpected surprises that she DOESN'T like at all!
1. im back bitches!

**Authors note: Hey guys, I wanted to write this story because I was bored. Its called I'm back baby**

**Chapter 1: I find out a surprise…**

**Thalia POV  
><strong>

I'M BACK BITCHES.

I had been in New York for 5 months and came back today to Florida. I called my best friend, Annabeth.

"HEYYYY" I said to her over the phone.

"Hey, Thalia, what's up" she said.

"Guess what" I said.

"Chicken butt…" she said, I laughed.

"I'm back baby!" I said.

"OH MY GOSH your not kidding right"

"Nope." I said.

"Where are you, you little whore" she said.

"I am no such little thing, I am heading for Miami Beach!" I said

"Oh my gosh, we are at the beach with Brian & Brianna" she said.

"Yeah, I'm almost there, Ill text you bye bye" I said.

I cant wait to call Nico, I dialed up his number.

"Hey Nico!" I said.

"Uhh, who is this?" A girl answered.

"It's Thalia, who is this?" I said.

"Nico's girlfriend, Jayda" The girl answered. I cant believe Nico got a girlfriend.

"Oh, is Nico around, tell him its Thalia" I said.

"One second" she said I heard her say 'Hey baby this girl Thalia wants to talk to you'

"Hello" he said.

"Hi Nico, remember me" I said.

"THALIA?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"You're here in Miami?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm heading to Miami beach to catch up with annabeth, what's up with you?" I said.

"Going to Miami beach" he said laughing.

"Okay I'll see you there bye" I said. What got me kind of sad was that he got a girlfriend because I liked him.

When I go to the beach, I went out, everyone was staring at me because I was the only one wearing skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and converse, with my hair down.

I saw Annabeth and Percy. The kids that were 5 ran up to me.

"Hey Brain and Brianna" I said.

"Hi, aunt Thalia" they both said. Brain was wearing blue swim trunks and Brianna was wearing a blue bikini. Annabeth stood up and ran to me.

"HEYYYY" We both said at the same time. She hugged me. I saw her ring.

"WHOA, what did I miss" I said looking at her ring.

"Percy proposed" she said "You want to help me plan the wedding"

"Yeah!" I said, I saw Percy.

"Where's my hug?" he asked, I gave him a hug. 5 minutes after I got there this kid came up to me and hugged me. Oh wait it was Nico! I got up and gave him a hug, I thought it was like 5 mintues long. I saw Jayda.

"It's been so long!" he said.

"Yeah, you've changed so much" I said

"Jayda Thalia-Thalia Jayda" he introduced us.

"We've met" Jayda said in a plastic voice.. oh wait that her normal voice… She was wearing a pink mini skirt with a tank top that said 'fierce bitch'. Nico looked so different he had long black emo hair and he had gotten taller since then. Jayda took off her cloth reveling her bikini that was pink. She's such a girly girl! Nico, Percy, the kids, and the fierce bitch went into the water.

"When did this happened" I asked Annabeth.

"When you left, Jayda had moved next door to Nico, Nico was so sad about you leaving, and Jayda fell for him, Percy told Nico 'that she was a slut' Nico didn't care, he needed somebody and you had left"

"DRAMA!" I said sarcastically.

"Yupp oh yeah Nico loved you, he told Percy" she said, I was in shock!

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yupp, so he started dating that thing over there, nobody likes her" she said.

"I can tell" I said.

"Yeah, can you do me a favor, I'll let you stay at our place" she said.

"I'll do the favor but I rented a hotel"

"Oh okay, can you stay with the kids, Percy wants to take me out to dinner?" she asked.

"Sure, I love the kids"

"Thanks, do you want a swim suite?" she asked.

"Nah… I'm just going to jam out" I said, taking out my iPod.

"Okay, I'll be over there with the kids bye" she said I waved bye.

1 hour later I went to the hot dog cart that was passing by.

"I'll have a hot dog with a soda" I said.

"Okay that will be two dollars" he said.

"Oh wait how much are 7 hotdogs and 7 sodas?" I asked.

"14$" the guy said.

"Okay never mind just one hotdog and a soda" I handed him the money and he gave me my food.

"Thank you ma'am" he said. I didn't answer, I started jamming out again. I ate my hot dog and drank my soda.

About 1 hour later, Brianna came to were I was and asked

"Aunt Thalia where is my water bottle"

"I don't know honey go ask your mommy" I said in a sweet voice.

She went and asked Annabeth. She came back and drank some water and left. I started jamming out again until my battery went out. DAMN. So, I remembered I had my phone's iPod. Duh. I took it out and started jamming out until 6 pm, when everyone came out of the water and drying off. I supposed we were all going home, though I had to follow Annabeth because I had to go take car of the kids, but I told Annabeth:

"I'm going to go change and ill be there in about 20 minutes okay" I said.

"No problem" she said and gave me the address. I go to my hotel, and took a quick shower and got dressed, I got in my black mustang and left to Annabeth's house. When I got there, I knocked on the door.

"HEY" she said and showed me around the apartment.

"Okay, the kids are going to be fine, I promise, trust me"

"I have to trust you bye" she said and hugged me goodbye.

"Hi kids" I said.

"I'm sleepy" Brianna said. She went to the couch and fell asleep while brain and me were watching 'Mickey Mouse Club House'

"I'll be right back Brain, I'm going to put Brianna into her crib okay" I said

"Okay, I want my milk" he said.

"Okay just a second" I said, I carried Brianna. Damn she weighs a lot. I put her in her tinker bell bed. Then I heard Brain come in the room.

"Brain, lets go over there and get you your milk" I said.

"Okay" he said going to the couch. I went to the kitchen and got his bottle of chocolate milk.

"Here you go sweetie"I handed him the chocolate milk. He drank a little then BOOM he fell asleep. Half an hour later I carried brain to his toy story bed. I got my i pod, that I charged for 20 minutes and started jamming out. 1 hour later, Annabeth and Percy came threw the door laughing. they said 'hi' and we talked for a while, when I looked at the time it was 2 am.

"I better get going" I said getting up from the couch.

"Okay, Thank you so much for baby sitting, we're going to take you out tomorrow" Annabeth said, giving me a hug.

"Bye Thalia it's great seeing you today. Goodnight" Percy said.

"Bye bye" i said heading for the door into my black mustang.

"Ahh I'm so tired" I said to myself, I put on the radio and started driving. When I got to my Hotel, the Doorman said:

"Good Night ma'am"

"Thank you" I said, walking into the elevator. When I got to my room on the 21st floor, I put on my PJ'S and went to bed. I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as I put my head on the pillow!

* * *

><p>The next morning when I woke up, I went to the bathroom. I washed my teeth and washed my face.<br>I took off my cloth and took a nice warm shower. When I got out of the shower, I dried myself with the white towel. I took out some cloth I had in my suit case, I took out my Black ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top, my black bra, and my black underwear. I put my cloth on and went to my Hair bag, I took out my hair brush, my teaser, my hair ironer, and my hair spray. I brushed my hair, ironed it, and then teased it, lastly I put on my black hair band that has a black bow on it. I was READY! I took my phone and iPOD out of their chargers and checked the time 12:20 pm.

"I wonder if Annabeth and Percy are up?" I said to myself.. I dialed Percy's number.

"Hey, Thalia" he said over the phone.

"Hey can I come over?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"Okay I'll be there in 20 minutes" I said.

"Great!" he said.

I got in my black mustang and headed to Annabeth's house. I called Nico.

"Hello?" he answered in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Nico are you sleeping?" I asked.

"YES" he answered.

"Oh, my bad are you going to Annabeth's house today?" I asked.

"No" he answered .

"Okay what are you going to do today?" I asked.

"Nothing" he answered.

"Oh, then do you want to go out at night?" I asked.

"Okay yeah I'll pick you up" he said.

"Okay bye" I said, I hung up YES! I'm going out tonight with Nico!

Authors Note: Hey guys, please review thanks for reading! should I continue this story tell me in a review


	2. I tell Annabeth

Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated guys. This is chapter 2 obviously.

Chapter 2: I go out with Nico!

Thalia POV

I'm going out with Nico today. Won't Jayda get mad? I really don't car because Nico's my best guy friend. I had called Percy and told him I would go to their house. I was going out of my hotel room, when this guy comes and look's at me with a face.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Does my face amuse you?" I said to the guy.

"No, S-s-sorry" He said. I turned around and walked away.

"Wait" I heard him say.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you Thalia? Thalia Grace?" The guy asked.

"Yeah who are you? and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"It's Travis. Travis Stoll, from Camp Half Blood" Travis said.

"Oh my gods,Hi, Sorry I didn't remember you" I said and I gave him a hug.

"You came back to Florida?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to Annabeth's house now" I said.

"Nice" He said with a grin.

"How's Conner?" I asked.

"There" He said when a guy comes, picks me up, and spins me around.

I started yelling "RAPIST RAPIST!"

"Take a chill pill!" The guy said

"That's Conner" Travis said.

"Oh my Gods, Hey" I said.

"How you been?" Conner asked.

"Good I'm going to be living here in Florida!" I said.

"Nice" Conner said.

"Are you still with Katie?" I asked Travis.

"Yeah" He said.

"Cool" I said.

"Well your still looking the same! The usual Gothic look" Conner said.

"Yup" I said I popped the 'p'.

"Yeah" Travis said.

"Well I got to go. Nice to see you again" I said waving bye and pressing the button to the elevator. The elevator opened and the elevator music was on. It irritates me. I took out my iPod and started jamming out. I got out and headed for my car. I decided to pass by McDonald's and get breakfast for everyone. I went through the drive threw.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The person asked.

"I will have 7 MC-sausages, 2 deluxe meals, 8 medium sodas and 1 large mango pineapple smoothie" I said

"Will that be all?" the person asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"18.23 is you total first window please" the person said. I drove up to the first window and gave me credit card.  
>I went to the second window and got the food.<br>I drove to Annabeth's house and parked in the drive way. I got out and knocked on the fancy crystal door.  
>I heard the kids screaming my name.<br>Percy opened the door.

"Hey" I said.

"Hiya" He said

"Are you trying to be ?" I asked.

"No" he said and laughed.

"I brought breakfast" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

The kids ran to me as if the were dogs and I had doggie treats.

"Damn Percy do you feed these kids?" I asked

"Ask Annabeth" He said.

"Your a bad father" I said.

I went to where Annabeth was and told her that I needed to speak with her in private.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because" I said. She went inside a room.

"What happend?" She asked.

"I'm going out with Nico tonight" I said.

"Oh, yeah Nico broke up with Jayda last night" Annabeth said looking down at her feet.

"Oh, why?" I asked.

"Well, he told Percy that Jayda got mad because he hugged you yesterday and they had a argument about that, So he told Jayda that he loved you not her and then he said it was over" She said. I was in shock.

"Oh" I said.

"Yeah, he loves you! Now the question is do you love him?" She asked. Percy came in.

"What's going on? What are you girls talking about?" Percy asked.

"Oh about N-" Annabeth said, but I cut her off.

"Tampons" I said.

"Tampons?" He asked.

"Yeah, which is last the most" I said.

"Bye Percy" Annabeth said. He left and closed the door.

"So do you love him?" Annabeth asked me again.

"Yeah" I said.

"You guys should go out" Annabeth said. I glared at her.

"Well he wont ask me out" I said.

"Oh" She said. She walked out of the room. I followed her.

"Well I'm going to go get ready" I said.

"For what?" Percy asked.

"For her date with Nicooooo" Annabeth said. I glared at her.

"Oh, Thalia has a date with Nico" Percy said.

"Yes I do" I said and opened the door and left.

I got into my car and put on the phone started ringing. It was Nico I could tell by the ringtone Riot by three days grace.

"Hi" I said by the phone.

"Hey do you want to go eat somewhere now?" He asked.

"With who?" I asked.

"Nico?" He said.

"Yeah pick me up" I said.

"Ok see you later" He said.

**Nico pov **

I'm going to go out with Thalia to eat. I took a warm shower and dried myself and brushed my teeth. I got dressed and drove for Thalia's hotel. When I got there I told her to come down.  
>She got in the car.<p>

"Hey" I said.

"What's up" She said.

"Nothing much" I said.

"I heard you broke up with Jayda" She said. I didn't want to talk about that.

"Yeah, She doesn't like you" I said.

"Yeah I noticed Let's go to iHop" She said.

"Yeah" I said. I put on the radio and 'Tell me what to do' by metro station was on. We started singing along. We got to iHop.

"How many?" The lady asked.

"Two?" I said, Can't she see. She showed us the table and we sat down.

"I love green day. They are the best band" I said.

"NO Three days grace is better" She said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, Three days grace is better" She said.

"You like the band because Grace is your last name and the bands name" I said. Oh she just got dissed.

"Yeah maybe that's why" She said.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes I'll have the bacon hamburger thing" I said.

"I'll have the chicken nuggets" Thalia said. I looked at her with a 'WTF' face.

"To drink?" The waiter asked.

"A coke" I said.

"A sprite" Thalia said.

"Ok" The waiter said and left.

"So, Hi friend" I said.

"Don't call me that. Call me my name" Thalia said.

"So, hi my name." I said. She said to call me 'my name'.

"Agh Nico" She said.

"What?" I asked. Haha.

"Your still annoying" She said. The waiter came with the food. We started eating.


End file.
